For certain activities, wrist strength may affect the performance of an individual. For example, in sports such as golf, baseball or tennis, wrist strength and/or forearm strength may affect the velocity with which the ball may be driven. Likewise, in basketball wrist and forearm strength may affect the range at which a player may shoot the ball. Similarly, in gymnastics, wrist strength may affect the overall performance of the gymnast. Typical wrist exercises include the use of dumbbells or wrist rollers. However, these devices are often cumbersome and may be inaccessible to the general public.